Any Color You Like
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots written for the Newt Scamander's suitcase challenge on the Hogwarts forum.


Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

* * *

They were standing on a cliff over-looking the deep blue-green ocean. Behind them, was the house they were buying.

"What do you think?" Bill asked.

"I think it's the perfect little home for us," Fleur replied, taking her husband's hand.

* * *

Fleur loved their home. Shell Cottage was what they had named it. The crushed seashell mixed with the plaster fit perfectly with the sea that could be heard day and night outside the window. Built on a cliff looking out over the ocean, Shell Cottage was the perfect place for her and Bill to live.

"Hey Fleur," her red headed husband said, stepping into the kitchen. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No," Fleur said, glancing up and smiling at him. "How was work?" she asked, then seemed to realize what she'd said.

"How was work?" Bill reiterated, laughing. They both worked at Gringotts, so they both knew how the others' work was. "Here, let me put some herbs in this." Bill picked up a jar of thyme.

"Do not touch it!" Fleur said, swatting his hand away. "You British don't know how to cook."

"Sorry," Bill said, putting his hands in the air. "Look, no thyme." Fleur laughed at him and shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Away!" she scolded. Bill leaned over smiling and planted a soft kiss on her lips before leaving Fleur who was adding _small_ amounts of thyme to the stewpot.

* * *

She tried to take it calmly when Harry and his friends arrived at the house, a broken Hermione and a dead house elf among them, but inside Fleur was panicking. How could she not be? The stress of the war, the fear for her younger brother in law and his friends and all her family.

The goblin irritated her beyond belief. He made so many demands and refused to be cooperative in any way at all.

Then there was Dean and Luna. Dean had just been captured by the snatchers along with the goblin, but Luna had been taken at Christmas and held in a cell for three months with poor Mr. Ollivander.

Then Dobby. Fleur hadn't known the elf, but she could tell by Harry's reaction to his death that he'd loved him very much. The funeral they'd held for Dobby had made her cry. Luna's words had been so simple, yet they conveyed much.

And Hermione. The girl had been tortured to near insanity, her body broken, but not yet her spirit. She had told Fleur that when she was being tortured, she could hear Ron screaming her name. Hermione didn't say it, but Fleur knew from her expression and tone of voice that that was all that kept her sane.

Fleur was glad that they came to Shell Cottage. As much as it stressed her, she was happy to know that they felt they were welcome. She knew she'd do anything to help them- they were her family and she loved them, but they were _so young_. They shouldn't have to deal with this.

* * *

How could that happen?

That was the thought that whirled around her head for days afterward.

How could that happen?

* * *

George was dead. So were Remus and Tonks. They'd left a child behind, Teddy.

Fleur couldn't see how one moment someone could be full of life, then the next moment be stripped of it. She hadn't known them for long, but she'd loved them. She felt the pain of the loss of them and so many others who she hadn't even known sharply in everything she did.

"Bill?" she asked, softly. He looked up wearily, the scars on his face shadowed with pain. He smiled sadly at her. Fleur sat down next to him and Bill put his arm around her. They sat there, sharing the pain.

* * *

"Bill!" Fleur called. Her husband poked his head in through the door and caught sight of her face.

"What?" He asked, entering the room fully.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Mama!" Victoire called. Fleur turned around to see her six and two-year-old daughters coming towards her, identical blonde hair blowing in the breeze. They reached her and Victoire pulled her hand out from behind her back.

"Here, for you," she held out a bouquet of dandelions, nudging Dominique.

"OH," Dominique said, digging in her pocket and pulling out a round, smooth piece of green sea glass.

"Why thank you!" Fleur said. "Do you want to come help me put them in water?"

"Sure," Victoire replied enthusiastically. Fleur smiled and leant down to pick up Dominique. She hoisted the toddler onto her hip and took Victoire's hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! It's just some random moments from Fleur's life. Review!

W-W-A-J-A-L


End file.
